I'll Follow You Into the Dark
by Sirnight Crescent
Summary: [AU] "Si no hay nadie de tu lado, cuando te toque marchar, allí estaré yo, dispuesta a seguirte en la oscuridad", sonrio, y puedo percibir como tus músculos se levantan para mostrar una sonrisa. [¡Dedicado a WhiteRabbit94!] .:RogueKino:. [Songfic]


¿Que no les dije que estaba harta en inspiración para songfics y one-shots pero no para los fics? Bueno, aqui la prueba :v ¡publicare de vicio, pero nadie me detendra! xDD

¡Dedicado a mi querida WhiteRabbit94! Espero que te guste, Usagi-nee c:

¡A leer!

* * *

• I'll Follow You Into the Dark •

• [Rogue Cheney & Yukino Aguria] •

• Romance & Angst •

• ~Songfic~ •

.

.

• Intérprete: Death Cab for Cutie •

.

.

"¡Rogue-sama!", grité, mas no obtuve otra respuesta que no fuera el goteo de la tubería averiada del departamento. Suspiré, pues eras genial escondiéndote. Mil y un vueltas le dí al desastroso lugar, revisando cada sitio con sumo cuidado; luego de una hora, me rendí. No te encontraba.

Entonces, sin otro lugar donde buscar, me dirigí a una de las ventanas corredizas que guiaban a las escaleras de emergencia; apreté mi congelada nariz con mis dedos, pues el callejón debajo solía brindar un normal olor a moho, sin embargo no importó cuando te descubrí sentado en ellas.

Tu cabellera negra cubría tu cuello lo suficiente como para no necesitar bufanda, pero sabía que lo hacías a propósito. Nadie estaba tan loco como para andar semi desnudo en medio invierno, y a semi desnudo lo refería a tu falta de abrigo.

Parecías tranquilo, pero yo te veía apenas por la oscuridad, así que no descifré tu expresión. Con sumo cuidado, me senté al lado de lo que yo sentía que era tu casi inerte cuerpo. Te removiste un poco.

"Te estuve buscando por todos lados, Rogue-sama", te dije, sin mirarte.

"Quiero morir, Yukino", pronunciaste con la voz rota. Suspiré; siempre me decías eso.

Te atraje a mi cuerpo y te envolví en mis brazos. "Todo esta bien, no debes pensar eso, Rogue-sama", repetí, pero te escuché sollozar.

"Si muero, iré a donde pertenezco: a la oscuridad, Yuki. Así tu también estarías bien, no te molestaría", dijiste. Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Crees que yo estaría mejor sin ti? No soy nada sin ti, Rogue-sama. Nada."

Un sollozo, sin lágrimas. Tal como yo esperaría de ti.

"No quiero lastimarte. ¿Porque tu sigues aquí? ¿Porque no te vas, cuando tienes todo el derecho? Te lastimaré. No quiero obligarte a quedarte en esta eterna oscuridad", sollozos salieron de tus labios, los que yo anhelaba tanto besar.

Sonreí y te estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza. Diste un respingo.

"Amor mío.", pronuncié, cerrando los ojos y acomodándome entre tu pecho. "Se que tu morirás un día. Nadie sabe cual y tu no tendrás el derecho para decidirlo".

"P-Pero es lo que merezco...", mascullaste; yo solo te abracé más.

"Pero no me interesa. El día en que mueras, ten por seguro que te acompañare. Ya me veo cruzando los pasillos, en una camilla, con seguramente algo incrustado en mi pecho cuando sepa que has muerto.", me rio, aunque se que hablo enserio. Y tu también lo sabes, pues me miras asombrado.

"No lo hagas. Jamás", dices, con tu voz ahogando las lágrimas que tus ojos no muestran.

"Y no me importaría tener que enfrentarme al Cielo o al Infierno, pues tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo. No habrán luces cegadoras ni llamaradas ardientes, solo nuestras manos agarradas con fuerza.", apoyo mi cabeza contra la tuya y vuelves a estremecerte.

"No serías capaz, Yuki. No podríamos nunca...", te corto con un beso en la frente. No puedo verte, pero seguramente estas colorado.

"Nunca te han gustado los grandes espectáculos, pero a ese no podrás faltar. Te lo prometo, pero tu debes prometerme, que en vida siempre estaremos juntos.", pronunció con miedo; el nudo en la garganta me aprieta.

Asientes, y es tu turno de abrazarme.

"Yukino, siempre te he amado, y siempre lo haré. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y pase lo que pase, incluso si la oscuridad se come mi corazón poco a poco, se que mi alma y mi ser te amarán", me sonrojo con tus palabras. El calor en mis mejillas desprende ligeramente un lugar donde calentarse.

"Bien; el Cielo y el Infierno me importan poco, allá ellos. Nuestro amor pasará la muerte, y a mi no me importa lo que este cuerpo sufra, con tal de seguir a tu lado", tomamos nuestras manos. "Si no hay nadie a tu lado, cuando te toque marchar, allí estaré yo, dispuesta a seguirte en la oscuridad.", sonrió, y puedo percibir como tus músculos se levantan para mostrar una sonrisa.

"Yuki, quiero morir.", vuelves a decir, pero no dejamos de sonreír.

"Rogue-sama, yo también", y te miro, para juntar nuestros labios y dejar nuestros cuerpos semi desnudos en mis términos, a la fría y letal intemperie sobre las escaleras.

* * *

Cuando desperté, nunca me sentí tan feliz.

Estabas a mi lado, todo vestido de blanco. Te veías diferente, y eso me gustaba, a pesar que de cualquier modo, eras hermoso.

"Eres preciosa, Yuki", me alabaste, y noté que yo también iba de blanco. Cuando intenté sonrojarme, no sentía la sangre acumularse en mi rostro, ni mi típica respiración agitada. Allí, lo supe.

Sonreí y me tiré a tus brazos, para luego darnos las manos con fuerza. Empezamos a caminar, pasando debajo de la cegadora luz blanca hasta el umbral que marcaba nuestro destino.

"Si no hay nadie de tu lado, cuando te toque marchar, allí estaré yo, dispuesta a seguirte en la oscuridad", había dicho yo la noche anterior, nuestra última noche con el pulso bombeante y la respiración agitada.

Y lo estaba cumpliendo.

* * *

#Fin

* * *

¡Ta-da! :D esto se llama sacarle provecho a una canción u-u xD ¡espero les haya gustado! ):

¡Dejen sus sensualones reviews o no les regalaré un exceed! D: okno, nunca podría ser tan cruel xD

¡Mattane~!


End file.
